


Hermione's first taste

by EmNotla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmNotla/pseuds/EmNotla
Summary: Hermione's first threesome, many more encounters to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione laid in her bed too horny to sleep, it was the middle of the night and all she could think of was getting off. She tried to ignore the warm, tingly sensation she was feeling down there, thinking of her school work and ingredients for a potion. It was almost working when out of the quiet in the dormitory, Hermione heard soft moaning coming from the other side of the room. 

Hermione froze and laid there quietly, listening to the moans getting more frequent and more intense. She couldn't believe it, it was as if fate was gifting her free porn to listen to and she was going to take full advantage. 

From the location of the sounds it seemed as if it was Lavender who was getting hot and heavy and with that image in Hermione's mind, she smirked to herself and began feeling her hard nipples under her cotton singlet. She imagined Lavender's tits and how they might bounce if she were riding someone's cock, and how fun they would be to lick. She began throbbing a bit more intensely, so she felt her way down to her pussy which was already very wet. Pulling down her underwear, she got more comfortable and began rubbing her pussy slowly, listening intently to the sexy noises across from her. It was extremely hot to think that just a curtain separated them and their pussies, both rubbing them at the same time wanting to cum. 

Suddenly Hermione heard Lavender whispering and then heard a voice answer back. It was Parvati! They were definitely in the same bed, she heard some unmistakable kissing noises coming from over there as she listened closely. Hermione couldn't believe her luck, now she could listen to them fuck, this was going to be fun. She always suspected they got up to things together and it did play out as a fantasy for her in her head, always good material for when she masturbated.

Their noises were getting Hermione super wet, she started to rub faster responding to their moans with a few soft sighs here and there. What she wouldn't give to be fucked right now, to have someone lick her pussy for her. Picturing all different scenarios where she was in the bed with them Hermione came closer and closer, she began panting and thrusting with her hand between her legs. So close, so...mhmm close. 

"Hermione?"...

Hermione froze in the middle of thrusting, did Lavender just say her name? Oh god! She had forgotten to cast a silencing charm before she started finger fucking herself.

Someone was walking across the room towards her bed and before she could cover up her curtains were drawn open and there stood Parvati, completely naked.

"Well hello there, enjoying yourself are you?" Parvati asked with a smirk.

Hermione quickly pulled her underwear up, blushing and began stuttering when Parvati giggled and said "don't be embarrassed and please don't hide that cute pussy of yours, Lav and I could use an extra hand you know."

Hermione was embaressed and couldn't believe that they were ok with her listening, let alone joining them. Her pussy started to throb at the thought of it. She looked up at Parvati.

"Are you serious? You want me to join you two?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well you do sound like you want to and Lav and I are always looking for new people to fuck together."

Lavender giggled from across the room "Yeah come here Hermione, you know you want to"

Parvati looked at Hermione and raised her eyebrow in question and began walking back over to Lavender's bed, Hermione couldn't help but stare at her naked ass as she walked away, it would be fantastic to play with she thought. She found herself standing up and walking over, as if led by her curiosity and pulsing sensation in her crotch. 

Lavender laid on her back on the bed, naked and looking excited, Parvati waved her wand and made the bed bigger so they could all fit comfortably and crawled onto the mattress toward her waiting friend, tight and juicy caramel ass in the air. The sight made Hermione tingle, and she realized she had butterflies.This would be her first lesbian experience and she felt more turned on than she could ever remember being.

Parvati placed herself on top of Lavender and they began kissing softly, boobs pressing against each other, it was even sexier than she had imagined. Lavender stopped kissing and looked over at Hermione watching them from the end of the bed.

"Come join us Hermione, we want to taste that pussy of yours." Lavender said seductively.

"And lose the clothes, you won't be needing those." Parvati said, climbing off Lavender and laying down, leaving a gap between both of them for Hermione to lay down. With both of them staring at her, Hermione took off her singlet, exposing her perky tits and hard nipples. She was very aware of their eyes looking over her entire body, goosebumps appeared on her skin as she slid out of her underwear and crawled into the empty space between them.

Once she was on her back, Parvati caressed Hermione's left boob and Lavender caressed her right, making Hermione sigh. Parvati started to kiss her on the lips and their tongues became entangled with one another, Lavender still beside her, now licking her nipples, sending shivers through Hermione's body. As if on their own accord, Hermione's legs spread a little wider as Parvati and Lavender were kissing and touching her. Lavender noticed this movement and grabbed Hermione's nearest leg and spread it further while lightly biting her nipple. This caused Hermione to whimper slightly and Parvati began to moan into her mouth.

Lavender began kissing and licking down Hermione's body, slowly making her way down further, making sure to keep an eye on the gorgeous sight of the other two making out heatedly, watching Parvati with someone else was one of her favourite things to see, they share everything together and sex was no exception. Lavender reached Hermione's pussy, it was such a pretty sight, she could already see how wet she was. Parvati looked down to where Lavender was and decided she wanted to play with Hermione's pussy too so she broke away from Hermione's soft lips and tits and crawled over to join Lavender. They smiled at each other and had a quick heated kiss before they both lowered themselves so their faces were in front of Hermione's waiting pussy. Hermione squirmed slightly with anticipation, waiting for their touch and her legs spread wide.

Parvati placed her thumb on Hermione's clit and began to rub it slowly, meanwhile Lavender placed two fingers inside Hermione's warm entrance. It felt so tight and wet. Hermione laid there becoming overwhelmed with all the feelings her pussy was experiencing. She felt so naughty and it only turned her on further.

"Mmm, yes, that's so good" Hermione purred as her breathing became more rapid.

"You like us playing with your tight little pussy?" Parvati whispered. "Do you get wet listening to other people fuck?"

Hermione had never used dirty talk before but she definitely liked it, the words causing more intense feelings throughout her body.

"I love you playing with my pussy, you're making me so wet." Hermione moaned.

Parvati removed her thumb from Hermione's clit and replaced it with her tongue, causing Hermione's body to tighten in response, making her pussy tighten around Lavender's fingers. Lavender picked up the pace a little bit, feeling the juices build inside her as she got faster, listening to her moaning louder and louder. Parvati's head was between Hermione's legs and her ass was pointing in the air, leaving Lavender with the urge to play with her ass. So with her free hand she she slapped Parvati's ass, making it wiggle and making Parvati moan into Hermione's cunt. She then placed her middle finger into the tight little ass hole waiting in the air, Parvati had always liked it and responded by pushing against her finger. Fingers inside both girls, Lavender enjoyed the view of straight laced Hermione cumming on her best friends face, and writhing around with her tits out, her fingers working hard inside her. Before long Hermione's moans reached its maximum and she started cumming hard on Parvati's tongue, Hermione grabbed her own tits as she orgasmed.

"Oh fuck! Mmm I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Hermione screamed.

As Hermione rode out her first orgasm of the night, Lavender slowly took out her fingers from both girls holes and leaned over Hermione, kissing her intensely while she came. When Parvati had finished her work on Hermione's pussy, she went over to Lavender and kissed her mouth, making her taste Hermione's juices on her tongue. Lavender sighed at the taste in her mouth and Parvati laid her down on her back.

"Ever eaten pussy before Hermione?" Parvati asked as she played with Lavender's big tits and kissed at her neck.

"No...but I'd like to try." Hermione definitely was not done for the night, she wanted to keep fucking and try everything she could. She just had the most intense orgasm of her life and wanted more. Becoming wetter at the sight of Lavender's exposed pussy, she made her way towards it, placing herself between her legs and spreading them apart. Parvati and Lavender were kissing and touching, Lavender's hands were between her friends thighs. Parvati then crawled onto Lavender's face so Hermione had a great view, her ass and cunt facing her and Lavender's big gorgeous tits were heaving up and down with her breath. Hermione began to lick slowly, causing Lavender to shudder, then placed two fingers inside the beautiful cunt she was to devour. It tasted so good, it was so warm and so wet, she felt like she had been missing out all this time. She spent all this time studying and no time fucking, well that's got to change, thought Hermione.

All three girls were engrossed in their parts to play, Hermione having fun exploring ways to make the girl in front of her cum, Lavender getting closer and closer to orgasm while she ate out her best friend who sat on her face. 

Hermione was getting aroused by the view she had, Parvati had begun thrusting slightly, indicating she was getting close, Lavender's face buried so deep in that pussy, Hermione had to rub her own clit while she worked, it was too hot not to touch herself. Soon all three girls were thrusting and moaning together. Hermione looked up again and saw Lavender was not only still licking Parvati's pussy, but she had spread her ass cheeks apart and was fingering her ass hole. 

"Oh fuck you two are so hot" Hermione breathed as she continued playing with Lavender.

"Mmm mm! " was the only response the girls could make.

A few minutes more of fucking and all three started to cum at the same time. All that could be heard was loud, uncontrollable moaning and the sound of wet pussies being played with.

They laid there panting for a minute, lapping up the feeling of having just cum multiple times, then within no time, they began making out with each other, each taking turns with Hermione's mouth, swapping all their juices. 

After a few minutes of teasing, Parvati got on her hands and knees and Hermione got behind her, wanting to taste that ass of hers, so she spread open her ass cheeks and started licking furiously. Lavender then placed herself on her back beneath Hermione's pussy and began to lick her clit and rub her own pussy simultaneously. Parvati loved having her ass played with and started to rub her own pussy too, making sure Hermione knew she liked it. Hermione responded by pushing her tongue into her ass a bit deeper and then started to finger her cunt, making Parvati scream in ecstasy.

Each girl was dripping wet in this new position, Parvati screamed "Lick my ass you little slut, fuck me, fuck me. Aah" which made Hermione thrust her fingers deeper and faster inside her. 

Lavender certainly knew her way around a pussy, sucking on Hermione's swollen clit, making her cum over and over, her mouth vibrating on Parvati's perfect hole. It wasn't long before they all came again, writhing and thrusting as one. Each moan from the others mouths making their pussies vibrate. 

All three girls were tired and satisfied and fell asleep naked in the bed, a new chapter in Hermione's life had begun, and she was excited to experience new things with more people. There definitely wouldn't be as much sleep happening in this dorm from now on, that was for sure.


	2. The fuck of requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione recently experienced a threesome with her dorm mates Parvati and Lavender and now Parvati's twin sister Padma wants to join.

Hermione sat at the Great Hall eating pudding and couldn't help but wish she was eating something else. She looked down the table at Lavender and Parvati who were giggling about something and caught herself day dreaming about them fucking her on the Gryffindor table. Her pussy tingled as she thought of their hot naked bodies all over each other.

Just then Lavender looked over and met eyes with Hermione, and beckoned her over. So Hermione walked over and sat next to them excited that they might want to make what happened the other night a regular thing. She couldn't help but feel horny as she sat next to them, remembering how their tongues felt against her clit.

"So we wanted to ask you to meet us later. Room of requirement at 8?" Parvati whispered. "We have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Hermione asked excitedly, her mind racing.

"You'll just have to wait" Lavender smirked at her. "We'll see you soon." She winked as they both got up and left, leaving Hermione wondering what the surprise could be. Either way, she had a feeling it would be something she would very much enjoy and couldn't wait until 8 o clock.

\--------------------

When Hermione arrived at the room requirement, she discovered her surprise was that Padma Patil would also be joining them and they had brought along some sex toys for the occasion. 

At the moment Hermione was being pulled onto the bed by Padma, causing Hermione to land on top of her. Padma grabbed her face and began to kiss her, slowly at first then hard and with more tongue. Lavender undressed them all with a flick of her wand and pushed Parvati onto the bed playfully. They started making out too, hands touching tits, pussies bumping against each other's softly, Hermione straddling Padma, moaning into her plump mouth.

After a few minutes of teasing, Padma rolled Hermione onto her back and moved down to her clit, licking at the swollen nub with enthusiasm. Hermione moaned as soon as her tongue made contact with her pussy, she was so turned on, Lavender and Parvati were putting on a great show for her. Parvati looked at Hermione being eaten out by her sister while Lavender fucked her with a 10 inch dildo, enjoying every second of its depth and girth. Hermione watched Parvati as she was coating Padma's mouth with her juices.

"Oh fuck Lav, you know just how I like it, mm fuck!" Parvati screamed and thrusted to match the pace of Lavender's hand. Lavender licked and bit her friends nipples as she worked her pussy.

"Yeah you like that don't you, dirty slut"  
"Mmm deeper. Mmm make me cum!"

Hermione spread her legs as far as she could, while she thrusted slowly and grabbed Padma's hair as she licked her clit, getting closer and wetter each time. The moans coming from Parvati spurred her on and pushed her over the edge, she started cumming hard and Padma showed no signs of stopping yet. She put two fingers inside Hermione's cunt while she continued to make her cum with her tongue. Hermione screamed and moaned so loud she thought she would wake up the entire castle, but remembered no one could hear them in here.

Lavender fucked Parvati until she came then they both cralwed over to the other couple, Padma looked up from Hermione's pussy and nodded, taking the dildo from Lavender.

"Ever been fucked with one of these Granger?" asked Padma cutely as she waved the dildo in front of her, still coated with her sisters juices.

Hermione shook her head and stared at the tool in Padma's hand, feeling slightly nervous but extremely turned on. She felt ready for this and what better way than with girls you trust and who know how to get you off? She spread her legs a bit more apart, inviting her to proceed. 

Padma placed the tip at her entrance and added a small amount inside her and then took it out again and rubbed it's tip on her slit, making Hermione sigh. She repeated this a few times until Hermione seemed tortured enough, then pushed it in a bit more and licked her clit simultaneously, making Hermione squirm and moan.

Parvati decided to sit on Hermione's face, placing her field of vision where she could see Padma fucking Hermione and Lavender who had decided to fuck Padma from behind with a strap on. Before long all four of them were moaning, their bodies convusling from time to time, their breathing becoming faster and faster with each lick, suck and thrust.

Hermione was licking Parvati's tight brown pussy with a hunger she'd never experienced as her pussy and clit were being pounded, causing her to moan into her friends cunt. Padma was enjoying her second orgasm as Lavender continued to fuck her from behind, grabbing her hips and banging them into her. 

After a few more orgasms, they decided to switch positions, Parvati noticed Lavender hadn't cum yet and started playing with her pussy for her, placing a vibrator in her soaking wet cunt and let her push against it while she flicked her clit ocassionally with her tongue. Padma grabbed onto Parvati's ass with both hands and spread her ass cheeks and licked her hole, Parvati quivered at the feeling. Hermione decided to fuck Padma from behind with the strap on, she liked the idea of watching these girls cum in front of her and she could see everything that was happening.

Lavender thrusting into Parvati's face, Padma finger fucking her twin while she eats her ass, and Padma's ass bouncing as Hermione fucked her from behind. It was tiring work, thrusting for so long, but totally worth it. Seeing all of Padma's juices dripping on the strap on made Hermione's clit tingle, she definitely needed to cum again soon. 

After she made Padma cum, Hermione decided to sit on Lavender's face, she needed to release after watching them all cum. She pulled out of Padma and crawled over to Lavender who was moaning at the pleasure she was feeling in her pussy. Hermione kissed her mouth and their tongues wrestled against eachother, grabbing at each other's tits.

"Mmm lick my pussy Lav" Hermione whispered into her mouth. Lavender moaned in agreement and let Hermione get settled on top of her. Lavender began kissing Hermione's clit and let her juices drip onto her chin. All of them came together soon after, as Padma rubbed her own pussy, finger fucking Parvati and Parvati getting Lavender off with her tongue and vibrator, Hermione screaming about Lavender's talented mouth on her. They all succumbed to their orgasms, enjoying the sight of each other's tight young bodies writhing around together. 

Before they left the room for the night, Padma said they should try and get some other girls involved and make it a weekly thing. They all agreed excitedly and decided that after Christmas they would begin scouting for potential pussy to eat together. 

Hermione was sad that Christmas break was coming in a few days, as she would miss sharing a dorm with the two girls, even if it wasn't for long. Although, as Hermione began to think about it, she was spending Christmas at the burrow, and there were few options for some naked fun with some of the people there...maybe she would seduce Ginny, they always share a room after all.


	3. Christmas spit roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas at the burrow and Hermione has a plan to seduce Ginny but is first surprised with a proposition from Fred and George.

It was the first day of Christmas break and Hermione sat in the living room of the burrow reading a book while Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were playing Quidditch. She sat there reading for about an hour when Fred and George came into living room looking red in the cheeks from the cold outside. Noticing Hermione by the fire, they walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey Granger, can we ask you something?"asked Fred.

"Uh sure, what's up?"asked Hermione, putting down her book.

"Well George and I heard some things about you the other day and we're just wondering if they were true" Fred said smiling.

Hermione paused for a moment then said "What have you heard about me?"

"We heard from the Patil twins that you have been breaking out of your shell a bit this year, that you aren't as shy as you seem" said George winking at her.

Hermione looked at both of them in shock, "Why are you talking to the Patil's? What did they say exactly?"

"Now don't be mad Hermione, but the girls just have your best interests in mind and reckon we could teach you some new things, Fred and I. Kind of like a private lesson." George said seriously, suddenly the atmosphere had changed to a kind of charged sexual tension.

"Besides, George and I know the Patil twins quite well, we've been fucking them for about about year, you know, every so often." Fred said with a proud smile.

"Oh, so you mean...oh" is all Hermione could think of to say but she had to admit it did sound like fun and she couldn't help but feel horny at the idea. And picturing them with the Patil sisters, she definitely wanted to see that in action.

"Hermione, we've always thought you are hot, but we just assumed you weren't into casual fucking. Now we know you're really a nympho, we wouldn't mind at all if you randomly came to our room tonight at midnight" George said with a smile while Fred winked at her.

Without giving her a chance to respond, the twins left the room leaving Hermione to think about what she was going to do.

\------------------------------------

Although Hermione was looking forward to seducing Ginny, she decided to wait until the next night so she could take Fred and George up on their offer. She crept down the narrow stairs to the twins room and reached the door. She felt nervous but also excited, she had put on a skimpy pink night dress for the occasion and didn't bother with underwear.

Before she could knock the door opened and Fred stood there smirking, looking her up and down appreciatively. He moved aside to let her in and locked the door behind him and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Glad you decided to visit, looking good Granger" George said as he stood up to greet her. "You do know why you're here don't you? Not to talk and make jokes, so we can both fuck you and teach you a thing or two about riding and sucking cock."

Hermione felt her pussy tingle at the words he said to her, no time for mucking around, we are just here to fuck. "Yes, I know why I'm here, I want you both to fill me up and use me. I'm so fucking horny lately and I just want to cum all the time."

Fred and George smirked at each other and both walked towards Hermione "Well let's help you out with that" said George as he grabbed her face and kissed her mouth hard and started making out with her.

Fred came up behind Hermione grabbing her round perky tits and began kissing her neck. Hermione kissed George back with equal enthusiasm and her nipples were getting hard as Fred played with them behind her. George's hands moved down to her ass and grabbed it firmly, then moved to the front to graze over her pussy teasingly but found she wasn't wearing underwear.

"You naughty minx Hermione, you definitely weren't lying, you need to be filled up don't you?" George said mockingly as he grabbed her pussy gently with his whole hand making Hermione moan slightly. He then pushed her onto the bed so she was laying on her back. Fred then vanished everyone's clothes with a wave of his wand, revealing to Hermione their big hard cocks.

"Mm look at those tits George, I just want to cum all over them" said Fred as he got onto the bed and began kissing Hermione and grabbed at her boobs. George knelt down in front of Hermione on the floor where her legs hung over the edge of the bed and spread them apart to see her tight pink pussy staring at him. Hermione moaned into Fred's mouth as she felt George's hot breath on her pussy.

George began to lick her clit slowly from top to bottom, tasting her sweet juices on his tongue as she squirmed and moaned above him. Hermione and Fred were glued at the mouth swapping saliva, Fred let go of her tit and grabbed her hand, leading it down to his erect dick. She began stroking him with his instruction and felt his breath get heavier in her mouth as she wanked him.

With his mouth and tongue working on her clit, George placed two fingers inside her and began fingering her, feeling how wet and tight she was. Her moans were getting louder and his dick was getting harder. Fred bit at her nipples as she stroked him faster, panting and thrusting. 

They stayed in this position until George had made Hermione cum multiple times with his fingers and tongue, on her third orgasm she screamed so loud and pushed his head further into her so his mouth couldn't leave her soaked clit.

With Hermione panting and her pussy wet they flipped her onto her stomach and told her to get on her hands and knees. She did as she was told looking forward to the next part and Fred got in front of her, his big pulsing cock in her face. She instinctively grabbed it and licked it from base to tip, soliciting a moan of approval from Fred, so she continued to tease him with a few slow licks around his knob and along his shaft. Meanwhile George placed himself behind her and held her hips, pushing the tip of his cock against her still sensetive clit, teasing her. Hermione pushed against George indicating she wanted him inside her, so he slapped her ass hard and pushed against her clit again making Hermione sigh loudly. He continued to slap her ass and watch it jiggle, it was a sexy sight. Finally he couldn't wait any longer and slipped his rock hard dick into her tight little pussy, Hermione moaned loudly as he pushed it in and Fred forced her mouth further down his cock making her gag slightly. 

She recovered quickly from the amount of dick in her mouth and began blowing him faster and more eagerly, every time George thrusted inside her she moaned, giving Fred a vibrating sensation while she pleasured him. George started thrusting harder and slapping her ass every now and then, her right cheek was slightly red now and she liked the way it stung and tingled in the cool air. Fred grabbed her head and set the pace while she played with his balls and George kept fucking her from behind.

"You like being fucked? Does your little pussy need my big dick?" George grunted at her while he squeezed her ass and watching his dick slide in and out, coated in her juices.

"Mmm mm!" Hermione's mouth was full of Fred's cock.

"Do you like the taste of my dick Granger?" Fred moaned as he thrusted into her mouth.

"Mmm mmm!"

"You're a dirty little slut and we're gonna fuck you like one"

"MMM! "

They kept fucking her like this for ages, making her weak at the knees every time she came, her jaw hurting from Fred's thick cock but still rather enjoying herself. Fred began to tense up and his thrusting became shorter and faster until he blew his load into her throat, swearing out loud as he did. Hermione felt the hot liquid and moaned happily at the taste and swallowed it, George was getting close so when her mouth was free of his brothers cock he pushed her head onto the mattress held it there while Fred spread her ass cheeks apart so his brother could get a good view. Hermione cried in pleasure as George unleashed his load inside her and kept a tight grip on her ass cheeks.

Fred was already hard again and wanted to fuck her pussy, so before she could recover he flipped her onto her back and began rubbing her clit with his thumb, taking in the sight of Hermione with her legs spread wide. George laid down next to her on his side and started playing with her nipples, licking them and pinching them and whispering in her ear how much of a slut she is and how she loves them using her like this as she moaned in agreement. Fred pushed his dick into her wet pussy and kept his thumb on her clit for extra stimulation. He began thrusting into her and loved how tight she felt around him, making his dick throb.

George knelt over Hermione's head and placed his balls on her mouth as he began stroking his dick and Hermione responded by opening her mouth and legs wide, sucking and licking George's big balls as Fred fucked her and held onto her bouncing tits. Everyone was grunting and moaning, the sound of skin slapping skin and juices flowing filled the room, Hermione kept George's balls in her mouth and took over wanking for him. Hermione was getting close to another orgasm as Fred teased her clit and nipples as thrusted deeper and harder. Her moans grew louder and longer, vibrating George's balls as she sucked them. She came hard, thrusting against Fred's dick with her pussy.

Eventually George took over stroking his dick again as he got close to cumming, then Fred pulled out of her soaked cunt and started stroking his dick too. Hermione watched as Fred and George stroked faster and moaned as they both blew their load on her round perky tits, she liked how warm it felt on her chest and moaned in appreciation.

Hermione went to sleep easily that night and knew that wasn't the last time she would let Fred and George fuck her.


	4. Ginny's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night Hermione plans to fuck Ginny using a lust potion she was given.

The day after Hermione's threeway with Fred and George was Christmas, therefore her plan to sleep with Ginny had to wait until bed time which kept her excited and horny all day. It didn't help that Fred and George kept whispering dirty things in her ear when no one was paying attention which ended up causing a quick 15 minute spit roast in the garden shed later that afternoon. Slipping out quietly, with Fred and George's expertise at sneaking around, no one had noticed their absence.

Bed time finally arrived and Ginny and Hermione got changed into their pyjamas and Hermione slyly checked out her body, taking in Ginny's flat stomach and small perky tits and her nice round ass you could just grab onto. She noticed Ginny looking at her out of the corner of her eye and quickly look away.

She knew from being friends with her that Ginny was not a virgin and she frequently had sex with whoever she was dating at the time, but she'd never heard her mention anything about having sex with a girl. Before she left Hogwarts for the holidays, the Patil's gave Hermione a lust potion to use on Ginny so that she would be more inclined to fuck her, she would have free will but her urges would become very powerful. So that night Hermione slipped some into Ginny's drink, knowing that she would be horny soon. 

Hermione laid in bed pretending to sleep as she heard Ginny tossing and turning in her bed occasionally, she smiled to herself knowing why she couldn't fall asleep. Hermione was already wet having fantasized about her all day, even when her brothers were fucking her senseless in the shed earlier, she couldn't help but wonder what Ginny's pussy tasted like which made her cum hard.

About an hour had passed when Hermione finally heard the sounds she had been waiting for all night. Ginny was breathing slightly louder and moaning quietly under her blanket. Hermione looked over to her bed in the darkness and saw her shape underneath the blankets, she could see her thrusting every few seconds. Hermione sat up quietly and leaned her back against the wall and slowly took her underwear off from under her night dress. She spread her legs apart and began to rub her pussy in time with Ginny's movements.

Hermione started to moan a little louder than Ginny, catching her attention as she had planned. Ginny had gone still under her blanket and peeked her head out from under it slowly. She was shocked to see Hermione playing with herself and looking over at her.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ginny whispered, glad that it was dark and she couldn't see her blushing.

Hermione stopped and removed her hand exposing her pussy to Ginny, "I was just doing what you were doing, your noises were turning me on," whispered Hermione.

Ginny stared across the room at her and couldn't help but look at her pussy, it made her own pussy tingle. As she looked she couldn't help but feel horny at the sight of it, small and pretty, sitting there needing to cum.

"Should I come join you on your bed? That way you can get a closer look if you like" said Hermione, noticing where Ginny's eyes were looking.

Ginny couldn't explain why but she definitely wanted that to happen, she felt super horny and any extra help she could get to help her cum was welcome. "Yeah, why don't you come here then...we can help eachother"

Hermione crossed the room and laid next to Ginny who giggled nervously as Hermione leaned in and kissed her on the mouth softly. Hermione pulled back a little to see Ginny's reaction to this move and was glad when Ginny leaned forward to continue kissing. Her lips were so soft and they both moaned quietly into eachothers mouths as their tongues found eachother. For a few minutes all you could hear was kissing noises and soft moans as they pressed their bodies together, Hermione's leg over Ginny's waist and Ginny's hand caressed Hermione's ass.

Hermione began playing with Ginny's nipples over her t-shirt, pinching at them lightly, Ginny seemed to like it as she kissed her harder when she did this. Ginny started moaning a little louder and suddenly stopped, "Wait, we need to do a silencing spell on the room, I know I'm going to be loud".

"Good idea, believe me I'm going to make you scream" Hermione whispered teasingly.

Ginny grabbed her wand from the side table and cast the spell, then turned her attention back to Hermione who had just straddled her, then Hermione proceeded to take off her night dress, exposing her naked body on top of her. She leaned down and kissed her more intensely than before, she pushed her tongue into her mouth making Ginny whimper.

"Oh please I need to cum" Ginny whined.

Hermione grabbed both of Ginny's tits and started lifting her shirt for her, revealing her hard nipples to the night air. She placed her tongue on the left one which made Ginny sigh loudly. After she gave attention to both of her cute little nipples, Hermione lifted Ginny's shirt over her head and threw it on the ground.

Hermione began kissing her neck, then her collar bone, her tits again, her taut stomach and then her inner thigh. Once she was at her thigh, she began using her tongue to slowly arrive at Ginny's entrance. She could feel her shudder at her touch and as she drew closer to her cute little pussy waiting for her, she could smell how sweet she would taste, she could see some of her juices glistening on her clit.

As Hermione approached her cunt, Ginny spread her legs a bit more and let out a high pitch moan, eager to let this begin. Hermione placed her tongue in Ginny's entrance and used her thumb to rub her clit slowly, she wanted to draw out this orgasm as long as she could. Ginny played with her own tits as Hermione's tongue wove her way in and out of her cunt, her thumb making her clit wetter and wetter. A few minutes later, Hermione spread Ginny's legs apart further and moved her mouth onto her clit, sucking at it slowly and gently and Ginny responded by thrusting into her face a bit more and moaning loudly.

"Mmm fuck!" Ginny moaned.  
"Mm mmm mm mm" Hermione grunted with her mouth on Ginny's clit so that she could feel the vibrations from it.  
"Aah, uh, uh"

Ginny wasn't lying, she was loud, she sounded like a porn star, Hermione was already wet and her friends noises made her need to touch her self as she ate her out. Rubbing her clit with one hand, she used her other to finger Ginny's cunt as she sucked all the juices from her clit, loving the taste and sounds she made. The view of her tits from between her legs was sensational, and as Ginny played with them and writhed around Hermione kept a slow pace on her clit with her tongue, but sped up her fingers inside her. Hermione kept teasing her, when she felt her getting close, she pulled her mouth away and would hear Ginny whimper, so Hermione would kiss her clit quickly and pull and way, kiss her clit, pull away. Finally after teasing her a few times, Hermione let go of her own pussy, keeping herself on the brink and used both her hands to hold onto Ginny's legs while she licked her pussy, feeling the hot little red head cumming hard on her face, it was so wet and warm.

"UH! UH! UHHHHHHH!!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, glad for that silencing spell. She was cumming harder than she ever had in her life, her pussy was exploding with pleasure and when it died down Hermione slowed her pace again before stopping and Ginny's pussy throbbed as Hermione crawled on top of her and straddled her again.

"Mmm mm" Ginny was panting and her eyes were still closed.

Hermione grabbed her face and began kissing her with tongue, letting Ginny taste herself on her mouth. "You taste good don't you think?" asked Hermione.

"Mm, I like it. Is that what yours tastes like?" asked Ginny looking up at her with lust in her eyes.

Hermione giggled and said "Want to find out?" as she grabbed Ginny's hand and placed it on her pussy. Ginny felt Hermione's pussy slowly, commenting on how wet she was and gently stroked it with her finger and bringing it back to her mouth to taste it. Watching Ginny suck on her finger tasting her pussy was extremely hot and she wanted her to taste all of her. Ginny reached up and grabbed Hermione's tits and played with them for a moment making her moan at her touch. 

All of a sudden Ginny sat up and kissed Hermione hard on her mouth and then pushed her down onto the bed so that now Hermione was under her. They continued to make out heatedly while they pushed their tits and pussies against eachother, moaning sexily against eachothers faces as their tongues entwined, their breathing becoming more heavy.

Ginny wanted to taste Hermione's pussy properly now, so she crawled up to Hermione's face and turned around putting them in the 69 position.They both spread their legs a little wider and got to work on the eachothers hot, wet pussy. 

Muffled moaning was coming from between both legs as they both licked and sucked vigorously, Hermione started playing with Ginny's ass simultaneously as it was in a perfect position to be touched, pointed in the air. Ginny felt Hermione start to play with her ass hole, no one had ever touched her there and it felt amazing. Letting out a loud moan into Hermione's pussy let Hermione know she was welcome to explore further, so she slowly put her thumb up her ass and relished in the sounds Ginny began to make.

"Uh-huh, mmm, yeah, fuck"  
"Ooo eat my pussy, ooo"  
"Oh fuck, fuck, uh!"  
"Make me cummm"

They both kept at this position for a long time, helping each other cum as hard and as many times as they could. When they eventually stopped and laid back on Ginny's bed, they couldn't help but make out again, swapping their juices and pressing their tits together got them horny again so they fingered eachother while they laid there, getting a few more orgasms out.

They eventually went to bed but before they did they promised to keep doing that. Whenever they could.


	5. Welcoming Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Hogwarts Ginny gets to know Lavender and Parvati a lot better, with Hermione's help.

The Christmas holidays had turned out to be quite fun in Hermione's opinion, she had ended up fucking Ginny every night at the burrow and she fucked the twins a few more times too. One night after Ginny had asked her where she learned to eat pussy so good, Hermione had told her about her new friends and the sexy things they had been getting up to. Ginny got super turned on thinking about fucking multiple people at the same time, which ended up with Hermione describing all the things they did to eachother while she fingered her. 

Hermione asked Ginny if she wanted to join them some time and she eagerly accepted. So on the second night back at Hogwarts after Hermione had spoken to Lavender and Parvati, all three waited in their dormitory excitedly for Ginny. They sat in their underwear on the magically enlarged bed so they could all fit, Lavender and Parvati were kissing lightly while Hermione watched, getting more horny by the second.

There was a light knock at the door and Hermione went over and opened it. She greeted Ginny and let her in and led her over to the bed where Lavender and Parvati waited. They stopped kissing and looked over at Ginny and smiled, "Hey Ginny, come sit next to me" said Lavender girlishly.

Ginny took off her dressing gown revealing black lace panties and a thin cotton singlet and sat down next to Lavender who gave an approving wink.

"Hermione's told us all about you, she says you're an enthusiastic little pussy eater" Lavender said as she brushed a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear. Hermione sat down next to Parvati and they both watched as Lavender started welcoming Ginny. 

"I didn't realize until recently but yeah, I actually fucking love eating pussy" said Ginny looking over at Hermione with a seductive look who smiled back knowingly.

"Mm, me too. You've come to the right room, I count three pussies you can eat tonight" said Parvati as she rested her head on Lavender's shoulder and her hand on Lavender's leg.

"Mm, count me in" said Ginny. 

"Well how about you show Lavender how much you like to eat pussy, would you like to see that Parvati?" Hermione asked.

"Fuck yes, I want to see! Then you can eat me!" Parvati said excitedly, moving closer to Hermione.

Ginny smiled and Lavender leaned in and kissed her mouth, slow and soft, their hands moving across eachothers bodies, caressing. Hermione started kissing Parvati's neck, using her tongue here and there and Parvati sighed, feeling Hermione's lips on her skin and watching her best friend making out with the hot younger red head was making her wet. Parvati grabbed Hermione's face and kissed her, pushing her tongue into her mouth heatedly. 

Ginny unhooked Lavender's bra and threw it across the room, revealing her big juicy tits and pink nipples. Lavender giggled and Ginny grabbed her naked tits with her small hands, pressing their mouths together again.

Parvati was now lying on top of Hermione making out with her and took off her own bra as she did so. Hermione slowly started taking off her clothes as they kissed and rolled around, soon they were both naked and pressing against eachother. They rolled around a bit more as the other two made out, everyone just teasing eacother. Parvati was now under Hermione and her nipples were being played with while she watched the other two getting more heated next to her.

Ginny then pushed Lavender onto the bed so she was lying down and climbed on top of her, kissing her mouth and playing with her tits. Lavender removed Ginny's singlet and told her to bring her little tits over to her mouth. Ginny placed her tits in front of Lavender's face and had her nipples licked and sucked by the busty blonde, sending a tingling sensation to her clit. Lavender grabbed her ass and then slowly pulled down Ginny's panties so they were at her knees.

Parvati was leaning on her elbows and was watching them as Hermione placed two fingers slowly inside Parvati's pussy and gently bit her right nipple. Lavender slapped the red heads ass as Hermione continued to slowly finger fuck Parvati. Ginny moved down the blondes curvy body slowly with her mouth, just as Hermione had done to her, arriving finally at her hips. Lavender's underwear was still on so Ginny removed them. Lavender spread her legs showing Ginny her tight pink slit.

"Fuck that looks tasty" exclaimed Ginny.

"Mm I hope you're hungry" Lavender said thrusting slightly, exposing her pussy more.

Hermione and Parvati looked over to watch Ginny try Lavender's pussy for the first time and they all moaned quietly at the sight of Ginny placing her tongue on the Lavender's pink clit and Ginny's look of pure joy. Ginny sighed and began licking like it was a lollipop and Lavender looked on and moaned.

Parvati positioned herself so she could watch them straight on, she sat at their side and spread her legs as far as she could and Hermione placed herself behind her, pushing her pussy against her lower back. Hermione then reached around and starting rubbing Parvati's clit with two fingers, Parvati leaned back into Hermione to get more comfortable, feeling her tits and pussy against her and they both watched the blonde get tongue fucked by the red head. 

Hermione breathed heavily in Parvati's ear as Parvati began thrusting a bit, Lavender looked over at them and moaned loudly. Ginny was panting as she rubbed her own clit and working with her tongue, loving the taste of Lavender's pussy, so juicy, so nice.

"How's Ginny doing Lav?" Hermione said as she continued to rub Parvati's clit. 

"Mmm, so good" moaned Lavender. "So good" she started pinching her own nipples.

"Is she a good little pussy eater?" Parvati said dirtily.

"Mmm fuck! Yes! That's right, eat my pussy bitch, ooo just like that"

Ginny's movements we're getting faster and so was everyone's breathing, moan after moan, the sound of pussy juices flowing. Hermione was playing with Parvati's nipple with her spare hand as her other helped her friend cum, she rubbed as fast she could knowing Parvati would find it hot to cum at the same time as Lavender. Both Lavender and Parvati started thrusting more intensely after a while, watching eachother get fingered and tongue fucked, turning eachother on more with their moans.

Ginny looked like she was having a great time, totally consumed with her task and fingering herself, looking up at Lavender's gorgeous tits while she writhed around. Hermione was extremely horny now, grabbing Parvati's tit in one hand and feeling her moist slit getting more slippery, the only kind of relief she could get right now was pressing her pussy harder on Parvati's back.

Before long both Lavender and Parvati were reaching their climax and their moans filled the room, making Hermione and Ginny moan along with them. 

"Uh uh UHHHHHHH!"  
"Mmm fuck! UHHHHHHH uh!"  
"Ohhh"

They both came hard and were panting as Ginny and Hermione slowed down their minstrations, making sure their orgasms lasted a long time.

"Uh uh Uh uh!   
"I'm cumming!"

With them both satisfied, Ginny and Hermione crawled towards each other and started kissing, Hermione could taste Lavender's sweet pussy on Ginny's tongue and she pushed her tongue in further to get more of it in her mouth. Parvati crawled over to Lavender who was still laying down and she kissed her gently and caressed her boobs as Hermione and Ginny moaned into eachothers mouths right next to them.

They all made out for a few minutes, then Ginny looked over at the other two and saw Parvati's pussy in the air as she was on her knees and leaning into Lavender's face. Ginny reached out and smacked Parvati's ass playfully.

"That pussy looks tasty too" Ginny said while she slapped her ass again.

Parvati and Lavender giggled and looked over at Ginny, "Mmm, you want to taste it baby?" Parvati said cutely.

Ginny said "I really do" as Parvati came over to Ginny, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her hard. They stood on the bed on their knees pressing their bodies together tightly and kissing, Hermione and Lavender locked eyes and moved towards eachother to touch as well.

Ginny laid Parvati on her back and spread her legs wide looking at her caramel pussy, wondering if it tasted just as sweet as it looked. She slapped Parvati's pussy lightly with her fingers a few times causing Parvati to sigh with anticipation. Hermione broke away from Lavender and climbed on top of Parvati's face so her ass was facing Ginny, then beckoned Lavender over to her. Lavender laid down in front of Hermione with her legs spread so her pussy could be eaten. As Ginny lowered herself to Parvati's clit with her tongue, Hermione lowered her pussy onto Parvati's face and leaned down to lick Lavender's cunt.

They all started licking and sucking eachothers pussy eagerly, lapping up all the juices. Lavender's only job was to to take in the beautiful sight as she got closer and closer, holding her legs apart for better access. She could see Hermione's mouth on her clit and her ass in the air and she could see Ginny working Parvati's pussy if she leaned her head slightly.

Ginny began fingering Parvati's hole as she continued to lick her swollen clit, she was so fucking horny and she had only felt her fingers on herself, she couldn't wait to cum on one of their faces. Ginny couldn't stop looking at Hermione's ass and cunt above Parvati's head, seeing Parvati's tongue moving around under there.

Parvati was in heaven, Hermione's pussy juice dripping on her chin, her own pussy pulsating under Ginny's tongue. She wanted to make Hermione cum hard on her face so she grabbed Hermione's hips and pressed her pussy down onto her face more so she could barely breath, all she cold see was pussy.

They stayed like this until Lavender, Hermione and Parvati had cum a few times, thrusting their hips into eachothers faces and moaning loudly. The sound of licking and fingering and girls cumming filled the room again.

"Oooo oh oh!"  
"Mmmh uh huh, uh!"  
"Fuuuck, mmm mm! Lick my clit, mhm, mhm, ooo!"

Hermione slowly crawled off Parvati's face and crawled on top of Lavender and kissed her passionately, grabbing her hair and Lavender caressed Hermione's ass. Parvati sat up and looked at Ginny who was on her knees with her legs spread, while rubbing her own pussy.

"Aw, haven't you cum yet sweety?" Parvati said mockingly.

"Mm, no. Will you help me?" Ginny said with a cute pout on her face, still stroking her pussy slowly.

Parvati looked over at the other two making out passionately behind her and said "Hey guys, come help me with Ginny, I think she deserves our full attention"

They both looked up and smiled, then made their way over to Ginny. All three of them approached the red head on their knees, placing themselves around her. Parvati, who knelt in front of Ginny, removed Ginny's hand from her pussy, 'We'll take care of that" Parvati whispered.

Hermione and Lavender began kissing either side of her neck and Parvati kissed her on the mouth. Their hands were caressing the nearest parts of Ginny's body, moving over her tits, ass and waist. Parvati placed one of Ginny's tits in her mouth and Hermione grabbed her face started kissing Ginny's mouth, the red head moaning at all the attention. Lavender slapped Ginny's ass "Mm!" 

Parvati's hand grazed over Ginny's wet pussy and made her shudder, she then told her to get on her hands and knees. Once Ginny was in position, Lavender gave her ass another slap, making her tingle down there. All three girls placed themselves behind the petite red head taking in her beautiful ass and cunt. 

"You want to cum you dirty girl?"  
"Mmm, yes please make cum! I'm so fucking wet!"

Lavender placed herself next to Ginny's left ass cheek, Hermione at her right and Parvati laid on her back so she could get full access to her clit. Ginny spread her legs a little wider and loved the feeling of three girls staring at her most private bits, making her throb.

Parvati started licking slowly, from entrance to clit, feeling her shudder as she did. Hermione and Lavender grabbed an ass cheek each and spread them apart slowly, both eyeing her tight little ass hole and they both wanted to play with it. Lavender reached down first and gave Ginny's hole a few licks, then let Hermione have a taste. Ginny moaned as all three girls touched her, thrusting slowly as they all worked on her. 

Lavender looked at Hermione pleadingly above Ginny's ass hole and Hermione giggled and nodded. Lavender wanted the ass to herself so Hermione inserted two fingers into Ginny's pussy, eliciting a loud sigh from Ginny. Soon they were all working on Ginny's holes and clit, Lavender's finger inside her ass and licking all around, Parvati was playing with herself while her mouth was full of pussy and Hermione could feel Ginny's juices building.

Within ten minutes she already came twice and she didn't want to stop, these girls seemed to know just how she needed it. She cried out in pleasure continuously, the way Lavender was working her ass hole was sensational, she experienced her first ass orgasm when she put two fingers in.

"Mmm fuck! UHHHHHHH YES! UH UH UHHHHHHH! "

Ginny was quivering from head to toe, her pussy and ass hole throbbing. The other girls removed their tongues and fingers and Ginny fell onto her stomach, panting and moaning. Seeing Ginny cum so much and so hard got the others needing more.

Parvati and Lavender went straight into the 69 position, licking eachothers pussy furiously. Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother in agreement and decided they wanted to do that too. Soon both couples were 69ing right next to eachother, every now and then someone would exclaim how hot the others pussy was and how juicy it tasted. They all came together, moaning into eachothers bodies, thrusting and sweating.

"Aaah FUCK! Oooo mhmm"  
"YES YES!"

Ginny left later weak in the legs and excited about being invited to future "sleep overs".


	6. Pussy for lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padma wants a lunch date with Hermione and she is hungry

Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall for lunch when Padma came up to her from seemingly nowhere. 

"Hey you, can we talk somewhere private?" Said Padma politely.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, curious if it was serious or kinky, "sure"

Padma led her back the way she came and in the opposite direction of everyone else, led her up a flight of stairs and into an empty class room. She locked the door behind them and cast a silencing charm, then she turned around and walked straight over to Hermione and began kissing her hard on the mouth.

Hermione was surprised but pleased and kissed her back with equal enthusiasm, their tongues pushed against eachothers as they swapped saliva. Padma led Hermione against a desk while their mouths stayed glued together and Hermione propped herself onto the edge of the desk and wrapped her legs around Padma's waist.

"Well this is definitely a surprise" Hermione said between kisses.

Padma smiled and said "I'm hungry and it's lunch time. I haven't forgotten the taste of your pussy and I need more."

Hermione took off her sweater and leaned back in to kiss her more as Padma hastily unbuttoned Hermione's shirt. Hermione thrust towards Padma and took off her sweater, next thing she knew her knickers were off and Padma had flipped her skirt up and started to finger fuck her cunt, feeling the warm tight passage fill with juices slowly.

"Mm yes!" Hermione yelled. She leaned in and kissed Padma's mouth more heatedly, moaning each time her fingers went back up her pussy, nice and deep and fast. Hermione thrust and moaned and decided to undo Padma's buttons so she could look at her cleavage while she got fucked by her.

With Padma's speed and determination, Hermione came within five minutes and was delighted when she was pushed down onto the desk by her and watched her take off her underwear. Padma then climbed onto the desk and put her pussy over Hermione's face, flipped up her skirt and leaned down to eat Hermione's pussy.

Hermione looked up at Padma's tight little cunt and grabbed her ass to bring her clit closer to her mouth. She felt Padma make contact with her pussy and moaned, then licked the clit in front of her, relishing her taste.

They both moaned into eachothers wet slits as they licked and used their fingers to play with their pussies, bringing eachother closer and closer. The thrusted into eachothers faces, convulsing and screaming as they came, juices flowing everywhere.

"Mmm mm! Mhm."  
"Ooo, ooo,ooo!"

They both came hard into eacothers mouths for a few minutes and slowly broke themselves away from eachother, panting and soaking wet.They leant in for a bit more kissing, tasting themselves on eachothers tongues and pressing their tits together.

They both fixed their clothes and headed towards the door, lunch would be over soon.

"Thanks for lunch Hermione" Padma said with a wink and she walked out, leaving Hermione feeling exhilarated and wet. What a great lunch.


	7. Girls only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven girls meet in the "cum and go" room to have an orgy.

After being back at Hogwarts a few weeks Hermione and the others had spent a lot of time together and they all were searching for more girls to seduce in their spare time. They had all gotten together in the room of requirement one Saturday afternoon, now known as the "cum and go" room and had decided they would all bring at least one person to their next fucking session.

So they all sat on various lounges and on the bed in the cum and go room watching Lavender and Parvati in front of the fireplace with with Hannah Abbott, initiating the first move that would head this afternoon to where it would go.

They chose Hannah because according to Lavender she is shy and she needed to be shown there was nothing to be nervous or embaressed about, everyone here was sworn to secrecy. Everyone was here for the same reason.

There were a lot of girls in the room, there was Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, the Patil twins, Luna, Hannah, Susan Bones, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, all ready for what was coming next.

Hannah stood there nervously as Lavender and Parvati slowly undressed her and kissed at her neck and face softly, whispering things in her ear that made her blush. The only bit of clothing left was her underwear, and her C cup sized tits were exposed, revealing hard nipples. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair and an hour glass figure, her skin looked so smooth. Lavender got on her knees in front of her and slowly pulled down Hannah's underwear so that she was completely naked, everyone's eyes were on her. Hannah tried to cover up but Parvati moved her hand away.

"Don't be shy sweety, you're fucking sexy, don't you all reckon?" Lavender looked back at everyone who all called out there agreement.

Hannah blushed and Parvati sat her down on the ottoman just behind her and sat by her side and Lavender sat on the other. They both reached at the same time and grabbed one of Hannah's legs each and slowly spread them apart to reveal to the room her tight little pussy, everyone was silent and watching closely.

"Mmm, now that's a pretty pussy" Parvati said huskily. She grabbed one of Hannah's tits and began kissing her mouth slowly as she played with her nipples.

"Want to watch as I finger this cute pussy?" Lavender said to the room.

Everyone in the room nodded, some licking their lips or moaning slightly, they all wanted to watch Hannah be played with while they all got aroused and ready for their own fun. Lavender looked down at the pussy waiting for her and placed her finger on her clit, Parvati was kissing her and moved her hand down to spread her leg further apart and Hannah sighed as soon as Lavender's finger made contact. 

Lavender began rubbing her clit hard and slow, watching the two making out and feeling her own juices building like Hannah's. Parvati and Hannah broke apart and Parvati placed two fingers slowly in Hannah's exposed cunt and began fucking her. All eyes were glued to the scene as they got more and more turned on by the show, Hannah had begun to moan and thrust with Parvati's movements and Lavender continued to stimulate her clit slowly getting faster.

After a few minutes Hannah was getting close, everyone could hear how wet she was as Parvati's fingers went in and out of her, Lavender suddenly stopped rubbing her clit and slapped it lightly, which made Hannah whimper, and she moved behind her and grabbed her tits. 

"Who wants to taste Hannah's pussy?" Lavender said sweetly as started pinching Hannah's nipples.

Luna responded quickly and went over to them and Lavender winked at her. Luna got on her hands and knees and started licking the top of her clit immediately and Parvati stopped fucking her as she and Lavender held Hannah's legs apart in the air. Hannah sighed loudly and spread her legs wider, everyone began to stir as Hannah got closer and closer with Luna between her legs, the girls in the room began kissing eachother and taking off eachothers clothes.

Hannah started to cum loudly as the others in the room began touching eacother and got naked, kissing and moaning. Padma had gone over to Hannah and began licking her clit straight after Luna had finished so Hannah continued to cum. Luna got behind Padma and licked her ass hole over and over and grabbed a nearby vibrator to put in her pussy. Padma moaned into Hannah's pussy and Lavender sat on Hannah's face and looked out over the room as Hannah began to lick. She could see Hermione on the bed playing with herself while she sucked on Susan's clit who was on her hands and knees on top of her and Susan was eating Angelina's pussy. On the lounge in front of her was Katie and Alicia making out and pushing their pussies together as they did, while Parvati and Ginny sixty nined on the floor.

Everyone was naked with their tits and pussies out for anyone to look at, the sounds of girls licking and sighing and of pussies becoming wetter filled the room. Hermione had just made Susan cum hard on her face and then proceeded to move over to Angelina and sit on her face, her big juicy mouth making Hermione's pussy quiver.

On the lounge, Katie had started riding a strap on Alicia had put on herself and was riding hard. Her tits bouncing with her movements and Alicia grabbed her hips, helping her slam her pussy onto the rubber cock, wet with her juices. Hannah had just been released from Padma's tongue and moved over to the floor to join Ginny and Parvati. Ginny's ass was in the air so Hannah played with it using her tongue and fingers. Lavender had her legs spread on the ottoman as Luna and Padma played with her pussy together, both taking turns to lick and stroke and sometimes stopping to kiss eachother.

"Mmm fuck!"  
"Oooo ooo...mm, ooo yeah!"  
"Aah mmm, lick it, yes yess!"  
Mmm, oh oh!"

Everyone was writhing around, thrusting and taking advantage of any pussy they could find. After a while and a few position changes, they all found themselves in a circle on the massive bed so there was no pussy being left out. No one in the room had ever cum so hard or so many times in a row and they weren't showing any signs of stopping soon. Addicted to eachothers taste they continued to suck and fuck the pussy in front of them for an hour in this position, no one wanted to stop.

"Ah, ah, AHHH!"  
"MMM FUCK! YES! UHHHHHHH!"

Eventually they all stopped licking and lay there panting and moaning quietly. Slowly they started kissing the person nearest to them and touched eachother gently, all in a hazy state of ecstasy. They ended up rolling around and making out on the massive bed all next to and around eachother, most girls were tired but Luna was having her pussy licked slowly by both Patil girls as it was a fantasy of hers to have them both at the same time and Hermione was being eaten out by Alicia. Everyone else watched and kissed and lazily stroked eachother as Luna and Hermione had their pussies licked slowly, almost teasingly. Luna and Hermione started cumming in unison, both being spurred on by the others moans and gave into their orgasms. The others said dirty things to them as they came, having an audience this large really turned Hermione on and she promised herself to have orgies more often.


	8. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a Threeway with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

After the fun the group had in the cum and go room, they made it a habit to have the room open every Saturday for anyone who wanted to "cum", and new comers were always welcome. Last weekend Luna brought her dorm mate Olivia, a busty little brunette who made the hottest noises whilst cumming. They showed everyone how they fucked eachother with their tongues and how deep Olivia could take it with a dildo. 

Within the past few weeks Hermione had fucked more people than she ever thought she would and she couldn't help herself, she never wanted to stop. Every opportunity she had to fuck, she was going to take it. She never thought it would lead to being dominated by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in an unused classroom one rainy Sunday afternoon.

\---------------------------  
Hermione had just been pulled into the classroom unexpectedly by Pansy and pushed against a wall and Draco who was in there waiting, locked the door. Hermione stood there being held against the cold stone wall and Pansy's face an inch away from hers.

"You've been very busy Granger, we hear you're quite the little slut these days, and Draco and I want to see just how bad you can be. We've been bored lately you see, fucking the same people all the time. We want you to serve us." Pansy said as Draco cast a silencing spell and sat down on a nearby chair.

Hermione was surprised, two of her enemies wanted to use her and for some reason the thought of it turned her on, her breath caught in her throat as they both stared at her. Pansy removed her hands from Hermione's wrists and walked over to the table next to Malfoy and sat on it.

"Come here Granger, you want to fuck or not?" Pansy said as she opened her legs, revealing black panties beneath her skirt.

Draco sat there saying nothing, just waiting for her to make a move. Hermione's pussy throbbed a little and she walked over to the table and stood in front of Pansy.

"Yes you're nothing but a slut who needs to be fucked into submission. Draco, remove her clothes, she doesn't need them"

Hermione stood there slightly nervous but her pussy craved attention and she allowed Draco to undress her, until she stood in front of them completely naked. Draco walked behind her and pinched her nipples and then smacked her ass, smirking in appreciation. He then sat back down on the chair and watched silently.

"Not bad for a muggle born, now come her and take my underwear off" Pansy sat on top of the table and thrust upward so Hermione could remove them easily.

Hermione did as she was told and Pansy unbuttoned her shirt, then lifted her skirt. Her little pink pussy sat there staring at her, Hermione suddenly felt a lot wetter and let Pansy pull her face down between her legs. She bent down with her ass right in front of Draco's face and held onto Pansy's thighs as she placed her tongue on her clit.

Pansy moaned at the feel of Hermione's tongue and spread her legs a bit wider, her small perky tits poking out from her open shirt. Hermione thrust her tongue against Pansy's clit and started to play with her entrance, teasing her cunt with her fingers. 

"Mm, Draco make sure she does a proper job. Make me cum Granger." 

Hermione started to lick a little faster and heard Draco stand up from his chair. He slapped her hard on the ass, making her moan into Pansy's pussy, he slapped her a few more times, Hermione getting wetter with each slap. He moved over to stand at Hermione's side and put his hand on hers as she continued to lick his friends pussy and he made her place her fingers inside Pansy. He then took control of her hand speed, thrusting in and out and used his other hand to hold onto her hair pushing her face harder into Pansy's lap.

Pansy started moaning louder and Hermione licked and sucked with Malfoy's hand instructing her, she could feel Pansy's juices building as her fingers thrusted inside her. Draco suddenly started talking to her, telling her she liked being told what to do and that he was going to fuck her whatever way he pleased. "Use three fingers Granger...that's right do it harder. Fucking slut, lick her pussy."

Pansy was becoming soaked, Hermione's tongue giving her clit a good pounding with Draco's hand pushing her face against her pussy. Her breathing got faster and her pink nipples were hard as a rock and Draco was hard too, loving the obedience Hermione was showing, he loved being in control. 

"Make her cum you dirty slut. Make her cum and I might let you." Draco said huskily.

Pansy was getting closer, she started thrusting faster and moaned loudly. "MMM FUCK! LICK MY PUSSY BITCH. Oooo ooo, uh UHHHHHHH!" She started cumming hard on Hermione's mouth, some of her juices glistening on her chin.

"Don't stop eating Granger, you need to get a few more out of her yet" said Draco as he let go of her and moved over to Pansy, kissing her hard on the mouth. Hermione continued to lick as Pansy shuddered and moaned and Draco pushed his tongue into her mouth and pinched her nipples. They kissed for a few minutes while Hermione worked hard, keeping Pansy on the edge of another orgasm.

Draco then walked behind Hermione and made her spread her legs a little further apart, he grabbed her ass cheeks and slowly spread them open revealing her tight pink ass hole. He moistened his middle finger with saliva and placed it inside her ass, Hermione moaned loudly, the sound muffled slightly by Pansy's pussy and loud moans. All Pansy wore now was her skirt and knee high socks, her perky tits heaving up and down making Draco's dick throb.

"Mmmh that's it Granger, fucking eat my pussy. MMM, yes, uh huh, uh, uh."

With his finger still in her hole, he added another, pleased to find she thrusted back into him. He fucked her ass a bit harder and watched as Pansy started to cum again, his balls aching. As Pansy came Draco pulled out his dick and rubbed saliva over his knob, then placed it at Hermione's tight little ass hole and began to push. Hermione felt the pressure and moaned loudly, she had gotten quite fond of being fucked in the ass. Soon he was an inch inside her, then two, until he finally fit his whole cock in there, feeling the tight warm passage pressing against his hard dick.

Draco started fucking Hermione's little ass hole and Pansy stayed on the table with her legs spread wide, holding onto Hermione's head, pushing it into her. They all moaned and thrusted, hearing the sounds Hermione eating Pansy's pussy and Draco slapping into Hermione from behind. Hermione's back was starting to ache but she persevered as her ass started to tingle with Draco's dick inside her, her pussy throbbing with lust. Within about ten minutes Draco made Hermione cum, her ass spasmed around his dick almost making him blow his load but he held on, and Pansy was cumming for the sixth time.

"Mmm, fuck, ooo!"  
"Mmm, mm, mmh!"

After the girls came, Draco pulled out of Hermione and sat back down on the chair and stroked his dick slowly. Pansy was panting and she slowly stood up and removed her skirt and grabbed Hermione's tits. She put one of her nipples in her mouth and licked it slowly, then bit it. Hermione shuddered and sighed, hoping she could cum soon.

"Suck Draco's dick. Get on your knees." Pansy said as she slapped her ass hard.

Hermione got on her knees and began to suck his dick as best as she knew how, using her tongue and playing with his balls. Pansy stood over her and grabbed Hermione's hair and pushed her mouth further down his cock making her gag slightly. Draco moaned and sat back and watched her get to work, he was ready to cum soon but he wanted to make her work for it.

Pansy let go of Hermione's hair after a few minutes and placed herself on the ground between her legs as she spread them further apart for better access, while Hermione continued to suck Draco's cock. Pansy had a great view of Hermione's cunt above her face and she started licking her clit straight away causing Hermione to moan and loudly at the sudden sensation, she was already soaked and wanted to cum so badly. Pansy seemed to know what she was doing, sucking and licking and fucking her pussy with her fingers, Hermione was getting closer and closer.

Draco started pushing her face onto his dick harder as he suddenly started to cum into her mouth, he pushed her mouth further down so he was at the back of her throat. Hermione swallowed it all and kept his dick in her mouth so she didn't miss at drop. Hermione felt like she was about cum at bound Pansy felt it too so she stopped suddenly, leaving Hermione feeling so horny ad she whimpered and thrusted, "fuck, let me cum I'm so close!"

"Mmm, let us hear you say please Granger", Pansy said mockingly, smirking at Draco.

"Please"

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum! Please!"

"Soon Granger, but not yet", Draco said as he stood up. "Sit on this chair, spread your legs"

Hermione sat down on the chair and Draco conjured ropes, tying her hands behind her back. He then cast a spell and his wand began to vibrate, he placed it in front of her pussy and it floated there not even an inch away from her clit which was already wet and still sensative from Pansy's tongue.

"You're going to sit here and watch us fuck, my wand will make you want to cum, but it won't let you, it's just going to keep you on the edge. We will decide when you cum Granger." Draco said as Hermione looked up at him pleadingly, this was torture, how long were they going to make her wait?

Pansy laid on her back on the table so Hermione could see them side on and Draco placed himself between Pansy's legs and spread them wide. He put his dick in her pussy slowly and teased her by pulling out a few times before he started to fuck her properly. Once he began thrusting into her, Draco's wand placed itself on Hermione's clit, putting a nice pressure on it and vibrating, making her tingle. 

They continued to fuck in front of Hermione, Pansy's moans slowly getting faster and louder and each time Hermione felt like she was going to cum the wand moved away from her throbbing wet clit and waited before touching her again. She had never wanted to cum so badly in all her life as Pansy started cumming hard in front of her and Draco held onto her hips, pushing her down on his dick hard and fast, but the wand wouldn't let her. Hermione moaned while Pansy came on Draco's dick, she wanted to be filled up by him.

After Pansy came, Draco bent her over the table and resumed fucking her pussy from behind and put two fingers inside her ass. Pansy's noises were torturing Hermione, and the wand kept leaving her clit when she needed it most. Draco pounded into her relentlessly, his dick coated in Pansy's juices, watching Hermione squirm and moan.

Pansy started cumming again, she came so hard she had to hold onto the table and she made sure to look at Hermione as she did. As Pansy's cunt started to spasm around his dick, Draco started to cum too and pulled out to shoot his load over her ass. They both moaned and sighed as they came together, Pansy stared at Hermione and watched the vibrating wand tease her wet clit.

Draco told Pansy to stay there and walked over to Hermione and grabbed his wand then undid the ropes tying her hands. "Lick my cum off her ass Granger. Do it and we will let you cum."

Hermione walked up behind Pansy who was still on the table, panting and her ass covered in cum and began to lick it off bit by bit. 

"You like my cum Granger?" Draco said as he watched her.

"Mm," Hermione moaned as her tongue reached Pansy's ass hole.

After she had got it all off with her tongue, Pansy laid on her back and Hermione sat on her face and leaned forward to eat her too. They both started licking eachothers pussies and Hermione started moaning immediately, she just wanted to cum, Pansy's tongue worked her slit vigorously and just when she didn't think it could get any better, Malfoy stuck his fingers in her cunt, thrusting in and out.

Hermione started cumming hard, it felt so fucking good after all this waiting, her pussy was soaked with her own juices and Pansy's saliva and it throbbed as both her enemies worked her cunt and clit together.

"UHHHHHHH! UH UHHHHHHH! Mmm mm, ooo, Fuuuck, mmmmh mh" Hermione screamed.

They made her cum two more times and she lay there panting and moaning with pleasure, wanting more. She opened her eyes and Pansy and Malfoy were getting dressed.

"See you Granger, we'll let you know if we want to fuck you again." Draco said as he walked towards the door, Pansy close behind him, she turned and winked at Hermione laying on the ground naked and left with Malfoy. Hermione lay there feeling lIke she needed to cum more so she fingered herself on the cold stone floor of the empty classroom, picturing Pansy's pussy and still tasting her and Malfoy on her tongue.


End file.
